Los seres de la noche
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Y llego el final . Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis RR. No seais malos
1. ¿Qué eres tú?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling (excepto uno) yo solo los cogí prestados para que paseis un buen rato y ahora... a leer!!!

**LOS SERES DE LA NOCHE**

Capítulo 1: ¿En que te has convertido?

Esa noche fue particularmente oscura y fría, era un frío glaciar, como un témpano, esa clase de frío que te penetra en el cuerpo y no te deja parar de temblar. La luz de la luna era completamente incapaz de atravesar la capa de nuebes que se alzaba en el cielo, y la lluvia era tal que a pesar de la icreible velocidad a la que logro moverme, empapaba mi capa dificultando de este modo mi avance.

Un quejido unido al sonido de una rama al romperse llamaron mi atención, se estaba produciendo una lucha entre dos magos a unos dos kilometros de distancia, mi fino oido captaba la batalla y mi agudo olfato el olor a sangre fresca.

Instintivamente mis colmillos aumentaron su tamaño y mis ojos tornaron del color miel a un azul claro muy intenso, casi eléctrico. Despues de todo era la criatura mejor preparada para la caza de ese bosque y nadie podría detenerme en mi afán de buscar alimento.

Cuando llegué al lugar de la batalla uno de los magos calló al suelo inconsciente, y yo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera agarré a su agresoy y hundí mis colmillos en la carne de cuello. Lentamente comencé a ingerir el líquido de vida que emanaba sintiéndome de esa manera revitalizada, pude notar que era un mago con gran poder. Por mera curiosidad una vez hube saciado mi sed miré la cara de mi víctima y él agonizante, me devolvió una mirada cargada de sorpresa y terror. Era él... Severus Snape, el hombre que había traicionado a la Orden del Fenix y por culpa del cual yo era lo que era: un monstruo, un ser de la nohe... ahora era aún más inteligente, más agil, fuerte, veloz y tenía el don de la inmortalidad, los años no pasaban por mi, pero todo esto tenía un precio demasiado alto... no poder volver a ver la luz de sol y tener que alejarme de mis seres queridos.

Cogí a mi antiguo profesor de pociones por los cuellos de las túnicas, lo levante en el aire y le dije:

-**Más te hubiera valido la pena matarme cuando tuviste oportunidad... porque yo no sé lo que es la piedad...**

Y como si fuera un mero trapo lo lancé contra un árbol, el cual rompió matándolo en el acto.

Mire al cielo... y mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por mi rostro lancé un grito desgarrador, fue entonces cuando reparé en el otro mago, podeis creerme cuando os digo que nada podría haberme preparado para lo que ví...

-**Harry...** - murmuré cuando la sorpresa y el desconcierto me lo permitieron.

Mi impulso natural me incitó a matarlo, cubriendo de este modo mi identidad y mi paradero, pero lo poco de humana que aún residía en mi me impidió hacerlo y así de ese modo, por primera vez desde que era vampiresa un humano vivió despues de estar a mi lado.

Lleve a mi antiguo amigo a mi guarida y allí lo cuide durante 2 días, o mejor dicho... noches... hasta que despertó. Me sorprendió su reacción al verme puesto que no dijo nada, simplemente se echó a llorar.

-**Hermione... **-logró decir al fin mientras las gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente – **estás aquí...**

-**Yo... sí... estoy aquí... **-dije sin saber muy bien que alegar.

-**Se lo dije a todos... **-decía él- l**es dije que seguías viva, que eras una luchadora, les dije que me habías prometido que volverías.**

-**Esa información no es del todo correcta** – le dije yo sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-**¿A que te refieres?** - preguntó él buscando mi mirado.

Yo no le respondí, simplemente me límite a coger una toalla y secarle el sudor de la frente, él lo sabía, lo había visto en mis ojos...

-**¿Qué eres? **- me preguntó sin un solo atisbo de terror en su cuerpo o voz.

-**Soy una vampiresa** – le confesé sin el menor reparo – **pero la historia es demasiado aburrida.**

Él se levantó y me cogió de las manos, no pareció importale que estuviesen heladas, solamente me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-**Siempre he tenido tiempo para tí, sabes que me interesa cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme...**

-**Excepto de historia de la magia... **-dijimos los dos a la vez.

Por primera vez en años sonreí le ofrecí sentarse en una silla y yo me senté enfrente de él, omití algunos detalles de mi relato, pues entonces nos hubiesemos pasado ahí meses, por lo que le conté la versión abreviada:

-**Dos años atrás, justo despues de terminar el séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magía y hechizería, fuí enviada a mi primera misión con la orden del fenix, justamente a este bosque y justamente con el hombre que te atacó hoy... Severus Snape... Vinimos, pero no había nada raro, más cuando estaba de espaldas a él, Snape me quitó la varita y me atacó, no llegó a matarme, pero me dejo moribunda. Una vampiresa, me encontró, me mordió y me transformó, me dijo que le recordaba a ella misma cuando había llegado a este bosque. Hace unos meses unos magos se la llevaron, sé que está bien, pero no saber en donde me tortura, pues me he quedado sol**a.

-**¿Y porque no has ido a por ella? **-preguntó Harry

-**Porque no tengo mi varita **– respondí yo – **y la necesito para algunas cosas.**

Harry metió la mano en una bolsa que hizo aparecer mágicamente, sacó mi varita y me la entregó.

Yo lo miré anonadada para luego darle vueltas al mágico instrumento en mi mano y apreciar de nuevo su tacto, dios... la había echado tanto de menos, no puedo evitar preguntar:

-**¿De donde la has sacado?**

-**Cuando Snape regresó al cuartel la trajo de vuelta, desde entonces siempre la he llevado conmigo**- dijo Harry arrugando el entrecejo- **él nos contó que os habian atacados y que habías muerto, pero que no había podido recuperar tu cadaver y por lo que parece... intentó hacer los mismo conmigo... Por cierto... ¿donde está?**

-**Ha recibido lo que se merece... **-contesté friamente-**ahora tengo que salir, tú descansa y no salgas e aquí o no podrás volver a entrar.**

Yo salí sin decir nada, rápidamente encontre a un asesino que rondaba por el bosque y le arrebaté la vida para poder continuar con a mía, a pesar de todo, tenía mis reglas... una de ellas era matar solamente a gente malvada, y en caso de necesitar sangre urgentemente algún animal. Para mi diferenciar a la gente malvada era muy facil, ese tipo de personas tiene a su alrededor una especia de aura negra.

Cuando volví a mi guarida Harry estaba profundamente dormido, cuando se hubiese recuperado nos apareceríamos, él tendría que que volver con aquellas personas que lo que querían y yo... tendría que encontrar a Dalya fuese como fuese...

Para la total recuperación de Harry aún tuvieron que pasar dos noches más.

-**Ven conmigo al cuartel... **-dijo Harry- **ya conoces a Dumbledore, a él no le importará y desde allí podras buscar a tu maestra.**

-**Dalya... se llama Dalya...** -le dije a Harry.

-**¿Dalya? **- preguntó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos- **será mejor que vengas con nosotros... ahora forma parte de la orden de fenix, Dumbledore la rescató de sus captores. Ella no paraba de hablar de su increible alumna ¿eras tú?**

Sin decir nada más agarré a Harry de la mano y ambos nos aparecimos delante del cuartel de la orden. Entre en la casa y me puse a llamarla por todas partes.

-**¡Dalya! ¡donde estás! ¡Dalya por favor!**

Salió de la cocina, su mirada azul y su largo pelo rubio me hicieron estremecer al igual que siempre.

-**Mi niña... **-me dijo acunándome en sus brazos- **me tenías preocupada... pero el tiempo que he pasado aquí me ha servido de gran ayuda, volveremos a ser humanas, ambas...**

El ruido de un plato rompiendo llamó nuestra atención, de la cocina salían Molly y Ginny Weasley quienes al mirarme se pusieron a sollozar.

-**Hermione, estas... eres...** - Ginny no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues se desmayó.

Molly recogió a su hija mirándome con infinito cariño en el rostro.

-**Cariño...** -me dijo Molly- **no tendrás que volver alimentarte de humanos, al igual que a Dalya te prooveremos de alimento.**

Yo asentí agradecida, sabían lo que era y no me tenían miedo, me trataban como si fuese la antigua Hermione.

-**¿Dónde está Snape?**-preguntó entonces Molly

-**Muerto... **-le respondí sin rodeos- **no nos atacaron a los dos... él me atacó a mí e intento hacer los mismo con Harry, si no llega a ser porque Dalya me convirtió dos años atrás ambos estaríamos muertos.**

Nada más terminar la frase unas luces de colores anunciaron la llegada de Albus Dumbledore.

-**Señorita Granger...** -dijo el profesor hacercándose a ella nada más llegar – **lamentó no haber visto las intenciones del profesor severus Snape antes.**

-**No es su culpa señor, ninguno se dió cuenta **-respondí yo con la misma cortesía con la que era tratada- **además, me han dicho que puedo volver a ser humana...**

-**Así es señorita Granger, veo que no pierde el tiempo** – me dijo el director con una tierna sonrisa- **para ello necesitamos a la descendiente directa de la reina de los vampiros y a su rey.**

-**¿Y donde podemos encontrarlos?**-pregunté yo luchando por no mostrar mi desesperación.

-**Pues el rey... será el primer hombre al que la reina convierte** -respondió el anciano – **y la reina... es usted...**

-**No puede ser...** - dije con la cara desencajada – **yo soy una descendiente de muggles**...

-**En eso estas errada Hermione **– respondió Dalya – **los reyes de los vampiros fueron los primeros en transformarse al bando humano y son tus antepasados ¿sabes como se llamaba ella?**

Yo negué con la cabeza, extrañamente no conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que me era realizada.

-**Hermione**- dijo Akyssa- **esa era su nombre, al igual que el tuyo...**

-**Ahora solo necesitas un rey...** -respondió Dumbledore - **¿Quién será?**

-**¡Yo!** - dijo Harry dando un paso al frente y hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos – **yo seré el rey.**

Su cara demostraba tanta determinación que hasta sentí miedo, pero aún así le dije:

-**Harry... es muy peligroso... **-le dije- **podría beber de más y matarte, o podemos fallar al convertirnos en humanos y te quedarías toda la vida como una vampiros.**

-**Jamás has permitido que me pase nada malo **-respondió él – **confío en tí y si me convierto en una vampiros de por vida, por lo menos pasaré el resto de la eternidad con mi mejor amiga. Y no solo eso... ¿te imaginas los titulares? "Harry Potter el nuevo chupóptero" ¡crearíamos moda!**

Le regañe con la mirada y se puso serio.

-**Solo hazlo... **-me dijo –** hazlo ahora...**

Yo mire para Dumbledore llena de dudas, pero el asentimiento de anciano disipó mi temor.

-**Harry, vamos arriba...** -le dije tendiéndole la mano -**no quiero que nadie lo vea.**

Cuando subíamos me giré a las personas que nos miraban espectantes y les dije:

-**Que no nos moleste nadie por favor, mañana por la noche podreis ver el resultado.**

Fuimos a la única habitación sin ventanas de la casa y allí miré a Harry.

-**¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso?** - le pregunté.

-**Hermione... da la impresión de que la insegura eres tú** – dijo Harry – **hazlo...**

-**¿No quieres ver un último amanecer?** -le pregunté – **A mi me hubiese gustado...**

-**Veré amanecer **– respondió él quitándose la camiseta y dejando la parte superior de su cuello al descubierto – **pero tú estarás a mi lado, como debe ser...**

Cuando ví cuello, mis colmillos crecieron y mis ojos adquirieron el color azul característico, me acerqué a el lentamente, le puse las manos en los hombros y lentamente las fuí bajando hacia la zona inferior de la espalda, haciendo del abrazo una caricia y haciendo suspirar a Harry, apoye mi nariz en su cuello y de manera pausada hundí mis colmillos en él. A medida que yo bebía él dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros y gemidos, le estaba arrebatando la vida de una forma suave y placentera, los dos a la vez descendimos hasta terminar acostados en suelo. Bebí un poco más de su sangre para después morderme la muñeca y darle a él de mi sangre, bebió hasta que se lo índique.

Momentos después comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, su cuerpo estaba muriendo y su parte mortal agonizaba, cuando cesaron las convulsiones se levantó, sus colmillos crecieron y sus ojos tornaron azules como los mios.

-**Mi rey... **-dijo poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo y besándo su mano.

No sé porque lo hice, pero me pareció lo más correcto en ese momento, él me lenvantó con una fuerza extraordinaria y me llevo a la cama para descansar durante ese nuevo día, después de todo la noche era nuestra...

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulos, es un factiction que tras acabarlo lo enterre en una carpeta de mi casa y hoy decidí pasarlo al PC (de ahí que Dumbledore siga vida) dejadme reviews por favor

besos a todos


	2. La noche también tiene un sol

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling (excepto uno) yo solo los cogí prestados para que paséis un buen rato y ahora... a leer!!!

**LOS SERES DE LA NOCHE**

Capítulo 2: La noche también tiene un sol

Cuando bajamos a la mañana siguiente todos nos miraban expectantes.

-**Tenemos un trabajo para vosotros...** -dijo Dalya nerviosa- **hay dos mortífagos muy cerca de aquí, es la séptima vez que se escapan de Azkaban y es necesario eliminarlos, Harry necesita sangre fresca y es nuestra mejor opción.**

-**Señorita Granger, señor Potter** – dijo Dumbledore mirándonos de manera extraña- **si no desean hacerlo lo entenderemos...**

-**Lo haremos** – dijimos ambos a la vez.

**-¿Que haréis que?** -preguntó Ron entrando por la puerta.

No pude evitar recorrerle con la mirada, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vi, él era mi ex-novio, el chico al que me había entregado en cuerpo y alma el día antes del incidente.

-**Ron... ¿cómo?** - intenté decir - **¿Dónde?**

-**Una misión secreta para la orden** – me dijo él **- ¿Y vosotros que vais a hacer?**

-**Señor Weasley, ya hablaran mañana por la noche** – dijo Dumbledore- **ahora por favor deje que partan**.

Nos dieron la dirección a la que debíamos dirigirnos y nos pusimos en camino, pero durante el trayecto yo solo podía pensar en la frialdad con la que me había tratado Ron, nadie diría que hacia dos años que no sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino le explique a Harry como utilizar sus nuevos poderes, algo que por supuesto el aprendió en seguida. Ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil, cazar...

Con gran sigilo y rapidez nos introducimos en la casa y pronto encontramos a los dos hombres, nos escondimos rápidamente y Harry me dijo:

**-¿Qué es ese aura? Es la primera vez que la veo**

**-¡Puedes verlo!** - exclame con sorpresa pero sin salir de mi sigilo- **Dalya no puede verla, pero yo sí... ese aura te indica que la persona en cuestión es malvada... y ahora atiéndeme bien, pues esto es muy importante, acércate a él todo lo rápido que puedas y hunde los colmillos en su cuello, no le des tiempo a reaccionar, no le sueltes por nada del mundo y comienza a beber, pero nunca, nunca bebas la última gota se sangre, o eso te matará.**

-**Entendido** -me dijo él asintiendo-**lo haré bien.**

Nos acercamos y rápidamente estaban en nuestro poder, aún no tengo claro lo que me pasó, pero el ver a Harry así en plena caza, despertó ese lado salvaje que dormitaba en mi interior y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí supe que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

No necesitamos hablarlo, cuando los mortífagos estuvieron muertos nos aparecimos en nuestro cuarto del cuartel general. Ambos teníamos sangre alrededor de la boca, lo que nos llamaba a acercarnos el uno al otro cada vez más, tanto, que cuando fui consciente, ambos probábamos la sangre del otro, más no nos detuvimos ahí, yo a Ron lo quise mucho, pero Harry... Harry era otra historia, a él lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba... y en ese momento ambos estábamos cegados por la lujuria y el deseo. Lo apoyé en la pared de un empujón, rápidamente le arranqué la camiseta que llevaba puesta, mi mente estaba totalmente nublada, le necesitaba ahí y en ese momento. Él no mostró signos de sorpresa, al contrario, agarró mi camisa y tiró de ella hacia los lados arrancándole todos los botones. Recorrí su pecho desnudo a besos, parándome en cada zona, no quería perderme nada de lo que él pusiese ofrecerme, hasta que él agarró mi rostro y me besó, tras eso descendiendo trazando un sendero de curvas con la lengua desde mi lóbulo derecho hasta la zona del sujetador que quedaba entre los dos pechos y con sus perfectos colmillos rompió la prenda como quien deshace gelatina. Volvimos a besarnos con total pasión y de un salto enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, él reaccionó dándose media vuelta y apoyándome contra la pared con una violencia tal que uno de los cuadros calló al suelo estallando su cristal en mil pedazos. Apoyé mis manos en la pared ignorando el cuadro destrozado e hice fuerza para salir de allí, de tal modo que ambos caímos al suelo, pero no nos importó, nos quitamos el resto de la ropa que nos quedaba y Harry me llevó a la cama. No pude evitarlo y le mordí el cuello probando su sangre, era un sabor único, nunca había probado algo que me supiera tan maravillosamente bien, Harry me imitó y de manera automática eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándole más espacio para moverse libremente, era una sensación increíble, nunca creí que se pudiese llegar a disfrutar tanto. Volvimos a besarnos y le dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión durante horas. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos Harry dijo aquello que yo quería escuchar:

-**Te quiero**

-**Yo también te quiero** – murmuré antes de caer rendida ante las fuerzas del día.

0-0-0

Cuando la noche cubrió el cielo con su manto desperté de mi sueño. Harry seguía allí, a mi lado y no pude evitar acariciarle el rostro. Llevé mis manos a la marca de los dientes que Harry me había dejado en el cuello y me estremecí… ¿Sería esa una costumbre de los vampiros? La verdad es que no lo tenía del todo claro, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle a Dalya, estaba fuera de lugar, fuera lo que fuese, realmente me gustaba.

Me moví un poco y Harry se despertó, no dijimos nada, él simplemente adelantó el rostro y me besó, sin intercambian ni un vocablo nos vestimos y dirigimos al piso inferior.

**-¡Harry!¡Hermione!** – exclamo Ron nada más vernos - **¿Qué tal el encargo? ¿lo cumplisteis adecuadamente?**

Ambos asentimos recordando la noche anterior.

-**Os noto más serios de lo normal** –dijo el chico- **y nadie me quiere contar porque no os podía molestar durante el día.**

-**Ahora somos vampiros** – dijo Harry de manera directa y seria- **Hermione sobrevivió a un ataque hace dos años porque Dalya la convirtió y la hizo su alumna.**

Ron se echo a reír a carcajada limpia, sin creerle una palabra a Harry, de modo que replico:

-**Si ya, y ahora me diréis que conocéis a los reyes de los vampiros, desde luego… mira que sois…**

-**Es que nosotros somos los reyes de los vampiros** – le respondí sin variar ni un ápice mi expresión.

Como Ron seguía riendo me limité a ir a hablar con Dalya, pero cuando entré en el salón ella se arrodilló.

-**No, no lo hagas…** -dije tendiéndole la mano – **sigo siendo la misma Hermione que conociste dos años atrás, para ti y para todos, no quiero un trato preferente, nosotras somos iguales y eso no lo cambiará nada.**

**-¿Pasaste el día con Harry?** – me preguntó Dalya taladrándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Yo asentí y la interrogué con la mirada buscando una respuesta.

-**Hay una señal inequívoca de que dos vampiros han estado juntos Hermione… y es la marca que tienes en el cuello** - me dijo Dalya – **por cierto… yo le diría a Ronald lo que sois, o lo va a pasar muy mal. Las dos cosas que sois…**

No dije nada, simplemente me retiré y me dirigí a ver a Ginny, después de todo no había hablado nada con ella. La busqué por la casa y me la encontré peinándose delante de un espejo.

-**Ginny…** -comencé tocándole el hombro.

Ella se sobresaltó y pegó un grito al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a la altura del corazón.

-**No te reflejas en el espejo…** -me dijo aun sobresaltada – **así que por favor avisa antes de entrar en una habitación. Ahora dime… ¿Qué** **queréis?**

-Ron no se cree que Harry y yo somos vampiros –le comenté- y no quiero hacer ninguna exhibición de poderes porque a tu madre le puede dar un algo si me ve.

**-¡Ron! ¡Ven aquí!** – gritó Ginny

Cuando llegó y me vio una sonrisa le acudió al rostro.

-**Oye Ron…** -dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa - **¿Tú crees que a Hermione el espejo le hace gorda?**

Ron miró hacia donde le indicaba su hermana y palideció, dándose cuenta de que lo que le dijimos Harry y yo era realmente cierto, retrocedió dos pasos y parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo.

-**Oye Hermione...** –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa forzada para aliviar la tensión – **si no tienes reflejo... ¿Cómo te peinas? Porque tu pelo está siempre perfecto y brillante.**

-**No necesito peinarme –** le contesté con total naturalidad- **tengo el pelo perfecto haga lo que haga, siempre vuelve a su posición ¿quieres comprobarlo?** – añadí cogiendo unas tijeras.

Ella me miró con recelo y me dijo que no ladeando la cabeza.

-**Pues ya lo hago yo...**

Cogí mechones de pelo y los fui cortando uno a uno, Ginny me miraba horrorizada sin saber que decir, pero nada más dejar las tijeras encima de la mesa de nuevo mi pelo creció y se puso impecable

**-¿Viste?** – dije yo – **el problema va a ser cuando vuelva a ser humana... me he acostumbrado a llevar el pelo así y me da que me va a llevar bastante tiempo.**

Ron comenzó a salir del estado de shock aunque con bastante dificultad, me miró y se sentó en la cama de Ginny lentamente, como asegurándose de que la cama realmente estaba allí.

Yo por mi parte preferí salir de la habitación y dejarle con sus pensamientos para buscar a Harry, juntos nos alimentamos de las reservas de sangre que nos proporcionaba la orden y tras eso salimos a la oscura noche, a nuestro territorio.

Estuvimos andando cogidos de la mano, es curioso el tacto que tiene la mano de un vampiro, es algo frío casi no humano, pero a mí ese tacto me encantaba, porque sabía que no estaba sola, que había alguien como yo.

Llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos a mirar el cielo.

**-¿Qué cosas puede hacer realmente un vampiro?** – me preguntó Harry mirándome a los ojos.

-**Pues... saltar desde sitios altos sin que te pase n**ada – contesté yo- **proteger a la gente, colarse en los sitios sin ser visto, casi lo que quieras...**

**-¿Cómo hiciste para aparecer tan rápido cuando Snape me atacó? **– me preguntó él.

-**Sinceramente... me atrajo el olor de tu sangre** – dije yo agachando la cabeza – **ni siquiera sabias que eras tu, no hasta que te recogí inconsciente. Si quieres la absoluta verdad... iba a matarte, pero la pequeña parte humana que vivía en mi me lo impidió...**

Harry iba a contestarle algo, pero un grito en medio de la noche desvió nuestra atención hacia otro punto.

-**Vamos a ver que pasa** – le dije levantándome rápidamente – **y en caso de intervenir, no dejes que te vean la cicatriz... o todo el mundo sabrá lo que eres...**

Fuimos hasta el lugar del que provenía el grito, se estaba produciendo un ataque... varios mortífagos atacaban brutalmente a un muchacho rubio. Con gran rapidez y varios hechizos nos deshicimos de los atacantes y al observar a la víctima pude ver resquicios de un aura nueva.

**-¿Qué quiere decir que el aura esté así?** - me preguntó Harry

-**Que antes era malvado y se dio cuenta de su error...** –le respondí- **mírale la cara Harry ¡Es Malfoy!**

**-¿Ese traidor? **

Los ojos de Harry se tornaron de un azul eléctrico, estaba claro que la ira recorría su ser.

**-¿No me has escuchado?** –pregunté yo- **ya no es el mismo Malfoy de antes, deberíamos llevarlo al cuartel, probablemente nos sirva de mucha ayuda...**

Pese a las protestas de Harry nos llevamos a nuestro antiguo enemigo al cuartel general de la orden del fénix, en donde recibió los cuidados adecuados de Ginny Weasley, pero tanto Dalya, como Harry, como yo teníamos que mantenernos alejados, ya que el olor a sangre que emanaba su cuerpo nos turbaba a los tres.

**-Cariño...** - me dijo Molly cuando me vio esperando en la cocina - **¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a tus padres y decirles que estas bien?**

-**Lo haré si vuelvo a ser humana **– dije yo con total determinación y seriedad- **lo único que mis padres saben de vampiros es lo que ven en las películas y no quiero que me consideren un monstruo...**

**-¡Tú no eres ningún monstruo! –**exclamo Molly enfadada- **nunca más vuelvas a repetir eso delante de mí. Eres Hermione Granger, para mi eres como una segunda hija y ninguno de mis hijos es un monstruo ¿lo has entendido? Tus padres serán tus padres ahora y siempre, la alegría que les darás yendo a verles dejará tu pequeño problema en el olvido. Yo no podría estar mas orgullosa de ti, ni aunque fuera mi hija biológica, envíales una lechuza y diles que iras mañana en la noche a verlos.**

Las palabras de Molly me reconfortaron en gran medida, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, supongo que la humana que dormitaba en mí comenzaba a despertar...

Comenzaba a despuntar el alba y yo me dirigía a mi habitación cuando mi oído captó una conversación entre Ginny y Malfoy:

-**Draco, ya hemos hablado sobre esto... y sabes lo que opino**

_**¿Desde cuando Ginny le llamaba a Malfoy: Draco?**_ Pensé yo. _**¡NO! ¿desde cuando Ginny le habla a Malfoy?**_

**-Por eso he cambiado** –dijo Malfoy-**mírame, mira como y donde estoy, apaleado como un perro por los mortífagos, se enteraron de que le filtraba información al ministerio y si no llega a ser por Granger y Potter ahora estaría muerto. Ya no soy lo que era, por favor... dame otra oportunidad... te quiero... Ginny, te quiero... por favor... **

_**¿Ya no soy sangre sucia**_ Me pregunté a mi misma _**¡Vaya!... ahora que ya me había acostumbrado. ¿Y ahora resulta que tiene sentimientos? De lo que se entera una... ser una vampiresa me está volviendo bastante cruel...**_

-**Déjame que me lo piense** – dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación – **ahora por favor, descansa.**

Cuando vi salir a Ginny salir me acerqué a ella y le dije:

-**Realmente ha cambiado, yo soy capaz de diferenciar cuando alguien es malvado solo con verlo y él ya no lo es.**

Me metí en la habitación con pesar, Harry vino directo hacia mí y me besó, se repitió lo del día anterior solo que esta vez de manera relajada, pero cuando me iba a quedar dormida el miedo al rechazo de mis padres me dejó toda la noche en vela...

**CONTINUARÁ**

_**Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 2 y que me dejeis muchos reviews recordad que una escritora feliz es una escritora veloz**_

_**Muchos besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo **_


	3. Toda oscuridad tiene su luz

Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling (excepto uno) yo solo los cogí prestados para que paséis un buen rato y ahora... a leer!!!

**LOS SERES DE LA NOCHE**

Capítulo 3: El velo

Cuando el sol se puso, Harry se levantó de la cama, pero yo decidí quedarme un poco más en ella fingiendo que todavía dormía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo, miedo a lo que dirían mis padres, a cómo reaccionarían… Finalmente reuní las fuerzas necesarias y me dirigí a alimentarme, estaba apoyada en la encimera sin mirar a ningún sitio cuando Harry entró.

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe?** – me preguntó dirigiendo mi mirada hacia sus ojos**- no te veo muy convencida y creo que un poco de apoyo te vendría bastante bien.**

-**Creí que no me lo ibas a decir nunca** – le respondí abrazándolo aliviada- **si te soy sincera, te necesito a mi lado.**

**-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?** – dijo Harry – **solo tenías que pedírmelo.**

-**Harry… no quería meterte en camisa de once varas… ya tienes suficiente con ser un vampiro a tiempo completo…**

-**Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa** –me dijo Harry-**yo soy tú y tú eres yo. A partir de ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que se te pase por tu cabecita ¿vale?**

-**De acuerdo…** -le dije yo- **prometo hacerlo. Ahora deberíamos ir a ver a mis padres…**

Nos aparecimos en la entrada de la casa de mis padres, ambos estaban esperando sentados en el sofá delante del fuego de la chimenea. Nada más verme se levantaron rápidamente, pero no se atrevían a moverse.

-**Hermione… ¿de verdad eres tú? **– preguntó mi madre.

Yo asentí y ambos vinieron a abrazarme, Harry por su parte permaneció de pie esperando de pie y callado, respetando el momento familiar.

Cuando nos separamos les indiqué que se sentasen y yo les imité en la orejera, Harry en cambio se quedó de pie detrás de mí, así que yo cogí aire y comencé a explicarme:

-**Mamá, papá, hay varias cosas que han cambiado y una de ellas es la razón por la cual no habéis sabido nada de mí en todo este tiempo. Bueno… lo primero que quiero deciros es que Harry y yo ahora somos más que simples amigos…**

Harry colocó su mano en mi hombro demostrándome su apoyo, yo le miré y continué:

-**Y además de eso… ya no soy como era antes, si he de ser sincera… tanto Harry como yo somos vampiros.**

Mis padres se quedaron estáticos, intentando asimilarlo y finalmente se miraron, asintieron y vinieron hacía mí.

-**Hermione…** -dijo mi padre arrodillándose delante de mí- **mientras tú estés bien el resto nos da igual. Vampiresa o humana siempre serás nuestra niña…**

-**Ahora cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado **– dijo mi madre **– y no te saltes nada…**

Mire a mis padres con infinito agradecimiento y les conté todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, aunque por supuesto omití algunos pequeños detalles, como las muertes llevadas a cabo por mi persona, o la noche de pasión que pasé con Harry, esas cosas me parecían poco aptas para padres. Por supuesto, les conté que habían descubierto una manera de volver a transformarme en humana otra vez, algo que les encantó y de lo que quisieron saber más, aunque lo único que sabía era que el profesor Dumbledore nos avisaría cuando llegase el momento adecuado.

El tiempo se pasaba volando, tanto que estaba por amanecer y Harry no se había movido ni un centímetro de mi lado, pero tuve que volver a sentarme puesto que algo saltó sobre mi regazo, cuando lo ví no pude evitar abrazarlo, mi querido gato Crookshanks no me había olvidado.

-**Te ha echado mucho de menos **– dijo mi padre – **se ha pasado los días tirado encima de tu cama, la verdad es que este gato cada día me sorprende más.**

**-¿Me lo puedo llevar conmigo?** – pregunté antes de darme cuenta – **es que… ya que me ha echado tanto de menos…**

-**Por supuesto que si cariño** – respondió mi madre con una sonrisa – **pero por favor, llámanos o escríbenos, no nos gustaría volver a estar sin saber de ti, ni de Harry tampoco.**

**-¡Eh! No te olvides del gato **– respondió mi padre con una mueca.

Una sonrisa acudió a mi rostro y al de Harry y ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, nuestro lado humano era cada vez mayor y eso me gustaba, empezaba a volver a sentirme como la antigua Hermione.

0-0-0

Cuando llegamos al cuartel general de la orden dejé a Crookshanks en el suelo y Harry me agarró de la cintura para juntar su frente con la mía y decirme:

-**Me siento más humano… ¿Te pasa a ti lo mismo?**

Yo asentí mirándolo con una expresión que intentaba denotar cariño, aunque no tengo muy claro que llegaba a expresar… él me besó, pero un objeto al golpear el suelo hizo que me separase de él y cuando miré a la puerta vi a Ron rojo de ira.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Potter?** – le preguntó él casi escupiendo de rabia – **es mi novia…**

-**Yo no soy tu novia Ronald** – respondí con total tranquilidad – **soy su novia, fui la tuya hace dos años.**

**-¡Perdiste la virginidad conmigo!** –dijo él airado en grado sumo- **¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Es que para ti no significo nada?**

Ginny que en ese momento pasaba por allí nos miró totalmente impresionada y rápidamente huyó escaleras arriba.

-**No, no lo he olvidado Ronald** – repuse yo sin perder ni un ápice de mi calma –** pero te agradecería que no elevases la voz.**

**-¡No me da la gana!** – respondió él como un niño pequeño - **¡Esto es alta traición!**

-**Cuando desapareció ni siquiera te atreviste a ir a buscar su cuerpo conmigo** – dijo tranquilamente Harry- **y te ibas detrás de cualquiera que meneara el culo por tu lado… no entiendo como tienes la cara de ponerte así… has sido tu quien traicionó su memoria, quien la traicionó a ella…**

-**¡ELLA ES MÍA! **–respondió Ron aún tozudo.

Yo iba a darme la vuelta e ignorarlo pero Harry contestó.

-**No es de nadie, ella es mi novia, pero no es de mi propiedad y menos de la tuya…**

Tras esto, los dos con gran rapidez nos dirigimos a la habitación, allí mis oídos captaron una interesante conversación.

-**No te preocupes por mis sentimientos Ginny** – decía Malfoy – **pertenecen al mundo de los sueños y los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.**

**-¿Quién te dijo eso?** – preguntó Ginny con un tono dulce.

Malfoy no contestó, por lo que deduje que Ginny lo había besado y a la noche siguiente descubrí que mi intuición había sido acertada.

0-0-0

Ya había pasado una semana, para ser sincera Harry y yo comenzábamos a impacientarnos porque no recibíamos noticias de Dumbledore y el hecho de que Malfoy necesitara respirar aire limpio fue un gran alivio que nos libró de nuestro hastío. Todos aquellos que nos encontrábamos en la Mansión Black salimos a tomar el aire.

Llevábamos media hora andando cuando dos mortífagos nos salieron al paso, Harry y yo nos miramos y supimos lo que teníamos que hacer…

Nunca me gustó que me vieran en pleno apogeo como vampiresa, pero aquello era cuestión de deshacerse de unos mortífagos sin que culparan a nadie de los presentes. Nuestra compenetración era perfecta, por lo dejamos a los mortífagos casi sin sangre en cuestión de segundos para desaparecernos bajo la sorprendida mirada de nuestros amigos.

Cuando aparecimos estábamos en nuestra habitación del cuartel, volvía a sentir ese impulso animal que me recorrió el cuerpo la primera vez que me alimenté en compañía de Harry, solo que en este caso era aún más fuerte y cada vez que recordaba a Harry bebiendo la sangre del mortífago al tiempo que me miraba me ponía aun más impaciente.

Sin poder esperarnos nos arrancamos la ropa en su totalidad y nos besamos ciegamente, fue una suerte que estuviéramos solos en la casa, porque destrozamos la habitación entera produciendo un gran estruendo.

Mientras nos hacíamos uno, Harry me mordió y bebió de mi sangre, sentí que me abrasaba, pero no de una manera dolorosa, sino totalmente placentera.

-**Tu sangre es ardiente** –me dijo con la voz ronca- **y tu cuerpo produce una pérdida total de control, eres valiente, inteligente y apasionada, una perfecta reina de los vampiros.**

No necesité contestar, él sabía lo que yo pensaba de ello y sabía perfectamente lo que contestaría, él era mi rey por alguna razón.

Pasamos el resto de la noche y parte del día amándonos sin parar, no descansábamos ni un momento, aunque todo tiene un final y terminamos saciados y dormidos.

Por suerte para nuestra desesperanza, Dumbledore apareció a la noche siguiente en cuanto bajamos a la cocina.

**-¡Por fín!** – dije yo sin poder disimular mi impaciencia ni un segundo - **¿podremos convertirnos ya?**

-**Señorita Granger…** -dijo Dumbledore con un tono que denotaba malas noticias al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino – **según este texto, se necesitan cinco vampiros y no tres como son ustedes y aparte de eso… la transformación no será completa del todo…**

**-¿Cómo que no será completa?** – preguntó Harry más con curiosidad que con alarma - **¿A qué se refiere?**

-Perderéis la debilidad ante el sol, la mortalidad, los colmillos y la sed de sangre y recuperareis vuestras emociones humanas, pero continuareis manteniendo todos vuestros sentidos desarrollados, la rapidez, la fuerza y cuando os enfurezcáis vuestras ojos se tornaran del mismo color azul que actualmente – nos respondió el anciano profesor.

-**Es decir… que perderemos todas las debilidades de los vampiros pero conservaremos las virtudes ¿no?** – dije yo a modo de pregunta retórica - **a mi me parece perfecto, el problema va a ser encontrar a otros dos vampiros…**

-**Yo seré uno** – dijo Malfoy ante nuestra sorpresa – **es hora de que os devuelva todas las maldades cometidas antaño.**

-**Pues yo seré la otra** – dijo Ginny con decisión dando un paso hacia delante – **no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… no sería capaz…**

Yo miré a la señora Weasley buscando su aprobación, ella asintió y silenciosamente los cuatro nos dirigimos a la habitación que yo compartía con Harry.

Lo primero fue conjurar otra cama, pues a partir de ahora seríamos cuatro allí, lo segundo las transformaciones… decidimos que yo transformaría a Draco y Harry a Ginny.

Ambos nada más levantarse como nuevos seres de la noche, nos mostraron sus respetos, éramos sus creadores, éramos sus reyes…

No los llevamos a cazar hasta la noche siguiente, a pesar de que tardaron bastante más que Harry en aprender a usar sus poderes los dominaban a la perfección. Ambos decidimos quedarnos atrás mientras ellos cazaban y no tardamos en apreciar la expresión de deseo que había en sus rostros, por lo que les dijimos que se fuesen a descansar a la habitación, que esa noche sería solo suya. Realmente los cuatro sabíamos que eso era una excusa, pero hay veces en las que la expresión acertada es el silencio.

Harry y yo por nuestra por nuestra parte decidimos ir a aprovechar esa bonita noche.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a ser humana?** – me preguntó en un momento dado.

-**Mirar como sale el sol comiendo galletas de chocolate y bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla** – ni tuve que pensarlo… llevaba años queriendo hacerlo.

-**Que idea más perversa** – me contestó él con un tono irónico en la voz.

-**Harry… llevo cerca de dos años sin poder ver el sol y sin poder alimentarme de manera normal **– le respondí tranquilamente – **y eso se nota…**

No pudimos seguir mucho más con nuestra conversación, pues el resto se preguntaría si estaríamos bien, por lo que volvimos al cuartel general dispuestos a compartir el antiguo sótano de la casa con Dalya.

Puede parecer de locos… pero en ese sótano… me sentía bien… Dalya me salvó la vida, si así se le puede llamar a la existencia de un vampiro y además nunca permitió que me sucediese nada malo. La relación vampiro/amo era una de las mas fieles que había, eran casos aislados aquellos en los cuales el amo (o para ser mas correctos, la persona que convertía) era traicionado por su pupilo.

Dumbledore aun tardó dos noche más en comunicarnos como podríamos convertirnos a nuestro estado natural, si he de ser sincera… mi estado rozaba la desesperación, deseaba ser humana de nuevo, especialmente para recuperar mi pena y mi piedad, es decir… mi corazón.

Tuvimos que ir al ministerio, al departamento de misterios, en lo que se basaba básicamente el rito era en hacer pasar nuestras almas vampíricas por el velo y recuperar las antiguas, prefiero no contarlo de una manera detallada, pues eso nos llevaría siglos y sinceramente creo que ni vosotros ni yo disponemos de tanto tiempo.

Repasamos lo que había que hacer una y otra vez, puesto que no podía haber ni un solo error, el mismo Dumbledore supervisaría nuestros actos.

Cuando nos estábamos colocando alrededor del velo, una pequeña duda apareció en mi interior, pero solo necesite la mirada de Harry para desterrarla de mi existencia, no había cabida para la duda, solo para la esperanza.

Dalya, Ginny y Draco se situaron alrededor del velo formando un triangulo, mientras que Harry y yo uno enfrente del otro nos colocamos delante. Cuando comenzó el ritual ambos nos mordimos y mediante un, porque no reconocerlo ya a estas alturas, tórrido y morboso beso, bebimos nuestras sangres mezcladas al tiempo que nuestros amigos entonaban un cántico de llamada.

Unas luces negras salieron de nuestro cuerpo para atravesar el velo y en ese instante me sentí vacía, completamente vacía, no era vampiresa, no era humana, era… nada…

No tuve mucha constancia de lo que ocurría pero me pareció ver que unas luces blancas salían del velo y se difuminaban en lucilos que nos regaban con su calor.

Nuestros corazones volvieron a latir, nuestras respiraciones retornaron, nuestro cuerpo recupero el calor y lloré de felicidad… indudablemente volvía a ser humana.

Ahora algunos años después puedo decir que los dones que recibimos fueron una bendición. Ginny, Draco, Harry y yo nos hemos convertidos en la brigada de aurores más efectiva que haya existido.

Ahora tengo todo lo que deseo, un marido, una hija y a mis seres queridos a mí alrededor, excepto Ron, que se marchó con Charlie a Rumania el día que volví a ser humana, me pregunto si lo volveremos a ver…

**FIN**

_**Dedicado a todos aquellos crédulos como yo que piensen que dentro de la oscuridad siempre hay luz.**_

_Y es ahora cuando os digo… ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA! Se que es un final precipitado (como siempre) pero también tengo claro que de seguir, me habría enrollado como una persiana consiguiendo alagar esto hasta el infinito de manera estúpida _

_Muchas gracias por todo a todos y no os olvides de leer mis FICS_


End file.
